Don't tell
by WK7
Summary: Don't promise something you can't keep. yaoi malexmale Mpreg.


**Don't Tell**

**By**

**whiteKalas**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or anything relative to this story.**

**My fist story hope you like it.**

**Sasunaru story. If you don't like it, don't read.**

**307**

Taking a walk through the wood we find a young man about 5'8 with raven hair and porcelain skin. He sees the forest as a sanctuary where he can relax from the stresses of life. The raven is an unknown artist a very good one but can't find his inspiration or person to sell his art to. The raven has been having problems trying to sell his art to museums. The museums saying that his art was not what there were looking for or we don't take art from amateur. After his family die he was left we nothing so he been living drawing and selling his art in the street. So he walks through the forest to forget about his life.

As he walks through the forest he finds the he very deep within the forest. He looks around his surrounding to finds that he walk deeper into the forest that he have ever been. "Where am I" he thought. Out of nowhere he hears scream. Running to the scream he finds a man with what seen to be a bear like size fox with nine tails biting the man's throat. Petrified by the site, he did not notice that the fox had seen him.

Turning his big red eyes to him to the fox said "**Don't tell**" in his deep menacing voice. "What?" said the raven keeping his mask on. "**Don't tell**" said the fox again approaching him. In a panic the raven says "I won't tell". "**I take that as a promise**" the fox says scratching his chest. With that the raven faints.

When he wake up he finds that his back in his bed "Must had been a bad dream" he thought. He goes to the bathroom to do the morning routine. He goes into to the shower. He hiss as the cold water fell upon is porcelain skin. As he looks down he sees three deep scratches in his chest. "It wasn't a dream" he says out loud. He ignore his thought, after washing himself he got dress and went into his art studio where he found and empty canvas and started to paint. After he finishes his masterpiece, there in front of him was the most beautiful painting he have ever done. There it was a beautiful red fox with deep red eyes looking at him. He took a blanket and covers the painting, he couldn't look at it.

**307**

_Days later_

Ring, Ring

"Hello Sasuke Uchiha speaking" he answers the phone.

"Mr. Uchiha is Mr. Thomas director of Saint Louis art museum we were interested in your painting. I would like to meet with you this afternoon to make an art show case for your painting."

"Really. Where?" amazed by the offer.

"How about in the restaurant downtown at 12:00"

"Of course, see you then"

**307**

After talking to Mister Thomas he shows his painting him. He was impress by his art he said he have never seen such a unique painting in his live time. With that he said he wanted to have a party showing is unique art to his colleague.

The first art show was very good he got good review. Everyone at the art show was impress with him. He actually got three of his painting sold at a high price. He never thought he see so much money, his parent would be proud. After selling more of his art he was able to buy a new apartment with a new art studio and a little gallery so he could put on display his art. The good days kept coming.

**307**

_Months Later_

As Sasuke finish closing up his gallery he hear a sound through the alley he walk there when he find so tugs harassing a girl he goes to then "Hey get away from her" getting closer to then.

"And who are you, pretty boy?" one of the tugs said.

"That none of your business" Sasuke said angrily.

Sasuke fights the thugs avoiding and punching back until the thugs got tried to get Sasuke with a knife. The thug launches forward Sasuke sees this he sidestep the thug caught his arm and twist it and said "You guys better get away from here in the next ten seconds or I'll break the arm off" he throw the guy away looking at him with a death glare. The thug's eyes widen with what they see behind Sasuke, deep red eyes looking at them with their own menacing glare. They run for their life trying to forget does eyes that promise death.

Sasuke turn to see the girl he safe was really a boy. The boy was standing in front of Sasuke looking at him with his deep blue eyes that put the ocean to shame. The boy says thank you and he faint. Sasuke caught him on time. Sasuke signs he didn't want trouble he just wanted to go home and sleep, no but he had to run to the alley and save the boy. Now what was he going to do he couldn't just leave the boy here he would get in trouble so the only choose he had was to take the boy to his apartment.

**307**

Getting to his apartment takes the key from his poke and opens the door he looks through the apartment he needed to clean it up. Taking his guest to his room he puts him down gently not to disturb his sleep. He goes to the living room sits down on the couch and looks through the room again "I really need to clean this apartment" he thought. He takes off his shirt and goes to sleep on the couch.

**307**

It was morning went Sasuke smells breakfast been prepared. "That smells good" he thought sleepily "WAIT I'M NOT DOING BREAKFAST" he thought urgently. He gets up and scans the room for fire he sees none, he walk to the kitchen. He sees that his guest is preparing the breakfast in one of his button shirt showing his unique figure and slender legs. He enters the kitchen and sits down at the table and examines his unwelcome guest. His guest has bright yellow hair that screams I'm a happy person; he must be at least 5'5 a little shorter than him. All in all that kid could pass as women if he had longer hair. "So what's your name kid?" he asks.

"I'm not a kid. I'm 20 years old." The young man said.

"That didn't answer my question, dobe" he said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that, teme" the young man said angrily

"Just answer the question"

"Huh, what question?"

"What your name?"

"Oh it's Naruto Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you--"

"Sasuke Uchiha, 23 nice to meet you too" "So what we're you doing last night to have does guy's harass you?"

"Well I was walking to see so new art show that was around here, when does guy started following me, so I started running. I went into that alley to lose them and that went you found me. Thanks by the way." He happily

"So what do you think you're doing in my kitchen, dobe?"

"I'm doing breakfast, teme"

"When you're done get out"

"Not going to said thank you eh, teme"

"No" he said with a smirk.

"Well to bad for you because I'm not going anywhere, teme" he said determine

"And why not, dobe" getting angrier by the second

"Because I need a job, teme"

"And how am I involve in your job searching, dobe"

"Well I'm looking for some guy name Sague Unigua, I think you might know him, he lives around here. Here the address if you want to now."

Sasuke examine the paper to see what writing in it and it annoy by what it says.

"_Looking for sexy maid/assistant for asexual artist Sasuke Uchiha._

_Can be male or female_

_For information call (xxx) xxx-xxxx"_

Reading more of the content he finds a small note.

_Sasu-chan this is the sexiest person I found for you._

_Your friend,_

_Kakashi Hatake_

_p.s_

_Stop glaring at the paper. Have fun. You're welcome. _

He didn't stop glaring at the paper he glares harder wishing the paper would burn.

"How gave you this"

"Oh that! That was in the newspaper. Went I saw it I thought what that jek why not give it a try I need the money so I call. This guy answers and tells me to meet him for an interview so I went. This guy with an eye path and bottom half of his faces cover. He may me put different costume on. Then he said that he wasn't the one I was going to work for and that I was the sexiest person that I had the job. So he gave me the address to find this Sague Unigua. So do you know where he is?" a confuse Naruto says.

'I'm going to kill Kakashi went he show up' Sasuke thought angrily. "Unfortunate for me, dobe I'm Sague Unigua as you might say. And you have to go I don't need maid/assistant."

"Oh then this is for you. Kakashi said it might change your opinion" Naruto handed Sasuke a folder.

When Sasuke saw what was in the folder he fainted from too much blood lost. In the folder was Naruto in the most perverted costume and position he has ever seen. This definably changes his mind.

His last thought before becoming unconscious "Thank you, Kakashi" with his mind went blank.

In the background you could hear Naruto screaming "PERVERT"

**307**

_Months later_

After the fainting incident Naruto wouldn't stop looking Sasuke funny thinking that he might faint again. But Sasuke ignored for some important thinking how to get Naruto into a maid's costume.

When Naruto started working for him he never seen such a messy person in his life. Sasuke apartment was like a black hole you think you clean then out of nowhere a new mess pop out. He cleans the apartment everyday and held Sasuke sell his painting in his gallery. That's what he did everyday for did months he work with Sasuke.

They learn from each other too. Sasuke learn that Naruto recently move here from a small village in the woods. That his parents die went he was small and have been living with his grandparents sent then. Naruto learn that Sasuke that he live with his abusive uncle Orochimaru. After his parents die they left him with Orochimaru who took all the inherited money to search for so mystical creature. Sent then his been selling his art in the street. They had so much in coming the only problem was they personality clash a lot.

**307**

_One week later_

Sasuke needed a new model for his new painting. But the one he hired cancel on him because of personal problem. Running out of ideas Naruto come in with his lunch. "Here Sasuke your lunch onigri we tomato inside just how you like then." Said handing him the bag. Sasuke got an idea he would use Naruto as his model.

"Thanks. Naruto would you be my new model." Asking nicely

"I don't know teme. It's your new painting about a bribe." He said skeptical

"Yes but mine model cancel on me at the last minute" getting desperate

"I don't look like a women teme"

"I just need your body dobe" getting angry by the pointless talk

"Are you saying my face is ugly teme." Anger by what Sasuke said

"No dobe I'm just going to use your body until the model gets here she says she'll come tomorrow then I can paint the face."

"Ok but you have to pay me extra teme."

"Hn" not caring

"Teme" caring

"Just put that wedding kimono on"

With that Naruto went to the changing room, 15 minutes later "Ok let do this"

When Sasuke look up to Naruto he sees the most beautiful images. Forget the original painting he found his new masterpiece.

Sasuke walk up to Naruto takes his face in his hands. He looks him in the eyes and says "Your Beautiful" passionaly kissing Naruto. "Sasuke what are you doing" Naruto said panting. "Showing you how beautiful you are" Sasuke said kissing his dobe in the neck. He undid the slash of the kimono, he move his hand to grab Naruto butt. Naruto gap, he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Naruto mouth.

Sasuke moves down kissing Naruto in the chest, he start suck on his left nipple he receive a moan from Naruto letting him know he was doing a good job he started to kiss down until he was in Naruto stomach he swirl his tongue in his belly button receiving other moan.

Out of nowhere they switch position now Naruto is on top of Sasuke he start sucking and nipping on Sasuke neck. He started grinding his butt against Sasuke cock making friction Sasuke moan. Interested by the sound Sasuke was making and wanting to hear more he start to unzip Sasuke pants taking then off he blows on top of his cock, he takes Sasuke boxer off and start to suck swirling his tongue around it.

When Sasuke is about to explode "ahh.. ahh… Na... sto..p" he said panting with a wet pop Naruto stop. "Did I do something wrong Sasuke" he said.

"No your doing wonderful but I want to cum inside you" he puts three finger in front of Naruto.

He gets the idea and start to suck on then. Sasuke watches getting more excited by the second he can wait he throw Naruto into the floor. He starts kissing him and inserts one finger into his entrance. Naruto whimper into the kiss feeling uncountable by the feeling of the finger. Inserting two other finger Sasuke starts scissoring. He thrust his finger in and out trying to find the special spot that will make Naruto see stars.

"ahhh…Sasu do that again" panting Naruto said. "Found it" he thought. He thrust his fingers a few more time before he pulls out.

"Naruto this is going to hurt a little are you ready" he receives a nod from Naruto. "Put your arm around my neck if you feel too much pain bite me ok" worry for his beloved

"Shut up and do it already I want to feel you" Sasuke heart skip went Naruto said that. "You ask for it" with one swift thrust he was inside of Naruto. He thrust slowly by the second the thrust start getting faster. "ahh… Sasuke I'm getting close" panted Naruto "I'm getting close too" he start to pump Naruto in time with his thrust.

The sensation is too much for Naruto and he cum splashing him and Sasuke chest. The sensation of squelching is too much for Sasuke and he cum inside Naruto. He pulls out of Naruto and fall on top of him.

"ahh…ahh that was great" panting Naruto said. He starts to feel Sasuke chest and finds three long scars. "What happen?" he asks

"I got attack by a bear" they laugh.

After their long activity they fell asleep.

**307**

_Three month later_

After that encounter their sexual activity has gone overdrive they can't see each other without having sex.

One month after they had sex Naruto started having dizzy spell. Sasuke stated to get worry about his health so he started to nag Naruto into going to the doctor to get check up. But Naruto said it have to be from having too much sex.

"You can't get sick from having too much sex dobe" annoy by Naruto answer

"Fine you're just saying that because you don't want to stop having sex with me"

"Whatever dobe I'm just worry about you. Please just go for me I'll treat for ramen"

"All I can eat" exited by Sasuke offer

"Yeah just go to the doctor, dobe" he said annoy by Naruto.

"Ok teme you got a deal. I'll go to my grandma she a doctor at the village and I need to visit her anyway"

"Will you be ok?" he said worry

"Yeah I'll be back tomorrow"

"Why" curiosity got the better of him,

"Because I'm staying with grandma to see if she ok, so see ya tomorrow" with that he give Sasuke a peck in the lips and goes his way.

**307**

As Naruto walk through the wood he couldn't believe that he met Sasuke almost a year now, maybe he was the one that could break curse and set the village free. He just has to wait 10 years and everyone would be free and connect the two worlds.

Naruto nap out of thought and find that he in front of the gates. He passes through them. The village of demon is at the other side where demon have been living for thousands years the only way for the village to be visible to humans is if they see a demon in their truth form they have to keep the secret for 10 years. If the human tells the secret he is to be kill immediacy.

Naruto look at his hand and see that his nails have grown longer. He feels something ticklish on his back nine beautiful tails flowing in the wind. He see his clothes and sees that his not wearing his usual clothing he wearing a beautiful blue kimono with orange swirl around it. Feeling the top of his head he finds two fluffy fox ears. "If Sasuke sees me like this he jump me" he giggle and continue his way to the village.

He went straight to grandma office the famous doctor Tsunade if she can't cured no one can.

He walks up to the office and find short black headed woman doing paper work.

"Hey Shizune how are you" greeting his friend

"Oh Naruto-sama what are you doing here I thought you were with the human"

"I came to see Tsunade I been getting dizzy spell and my chakra is getting unstable."

"Go in she should be doing paper work right now"

Naruto enter the office and sees a woman with blond hair that look like a three hundred year old woman but was really 500.

"Hey baa-chan"

The woman took the first object in her that was a sake cup and throws it at the person who dare call her that. Naruto knowing that would happen he dodge.

"Damn baa-chan your thrown are getting more dangerous every time I come here."

"Gaki you how do you keep dodging my throw" angry she didn't hit her target.

"I learn from the best didn't I" he giggles

"Whatever just come give me a hug"

Naruto hug his grandma. He starts taking completely forgetting what he came there for in the first place. The hours past until Tsunade remember.

"So why are you here for, gaki"

"Oh came because I been having dizzy spell and my chakra is getting unstable"

"Ok let's get you check up"

After multiple tests Tsunade couldn't find anything wrong. She only has one test left.

"Naruto sit down and show me your stomach"

Naruto sits down. Tsunade focus chakra to her hand and put it on gaki stomach.

"Well gaki congratulation you're pregnant" happy for her grandson

"What how I'm I going to tell Sasuke. Men can't get pregnant" getting nervous by the second.

"Not my problem gaki. Here take this prenatal vitamin and take this pill for your chakra. That pill will held you to maintain you're human form and the prenatal pill are for the baby so it can grown healthy. Take one of those every day until the baby born. Now that you know let talk about the birth are you going to give birth here or with the human?"

"I don't know if Sasuke will accept me been pregnant"

"You have to decide before the baby if you don't I'll teleport here." concern for her grandson.

"I'll call you if anything happen. So what for dinner" holding his stomach he was starving.

"gaki"

**307**

It was 3:00 went Naruto finally reach Sasuke apartment. He been thinking every scenario on how will Sasuke reach went he tells him that he pregnant and every single one ended bad. Went he enter Sasuke was finishing his new painting.

"Hey what are you doing" Naruto said hugging Sasuke from behind.

"Just putting the final touches to the painting" he said kissing Naruto in the cheek.

Naruto look at the painting Sasuke was making other beautiful bribe. The bribe was looking at the sky holding a flower in her hand. It looks beautiful almost real. Something in the painting was very familiar to Naruto the bribe it look like him no it was him.

"What the meaning of this teme that bribe shouldn't it be woman" he said angry by what he sees.

"I thought it would look more exotic if it was a man and I painted the first one like this too and it sold pretty well. So how was your visit?" trying to get on to the main subject.

"Sasuke I don't know how to tell you this but I'm pregnant" he said nervous

"You're what" he didn't hear well

"I'm pregnant" Naruto said getting nervous taking a step back front Sasuke.

Out of nowhere Sasuke start laughing. "He pregnant, he said he pregnant. I have to believe him because weirder thing had happen to me" Sasuke thought

"Why are you laughing you stupid teme" Naruto said in anger.

"And how many months are you pregnant"

"Three months" he looks at Sasuke angrily.

Sasuke walk up to Naruto takes his face in hands and says "I love you and I love this baby"

"You believe me" he said confuse by Sasuke behavior.

"Of course I do, I love you"

"But I'm a man and pregnant. I'm a freak"

"You dobe. You're the person I love and having a baby with you is the most wonderful thing that ever happen to me."

"We're having a baby Sasuke" he said happy that Sasuke didn't reject him.

"yes, dobe" he let out a small laugh

"A tiny you and me" exited that there were going to have a baby

"yes, dobe" he said laughing at Naruto excitement.

**307**

_Five months later_

_Naruto POV_

Sasuke has been painting me a lot lately. It getting annoying. Every time I tell him to show me he say get lost or he 'hn' me away. When I start to cry he tells me is a surprise.

I'm hungry. I'm going to go annoy Sasuke to make me some ramen with tomatoes and ice cream.

_End of POV_

Sasuke was look for Naruto went he see him in the living room rubbing and humming to his large stomach. He looks at Naruto so more before he went to him. He kneel in from of Naruto "hey are you okay"

"Yeah but a little sleepy."

"Get up we're going out"

"What"

"We're going out dobe"

"What with you all of a sudden teme" he said trying to get up but was having trouble getting up because of his large stomach.

"I wanted to show you something at the gallery dobe" helping him get up. "Now go get yourself dress up I'm waiting for you at the door"

30 minutes later Naruto walk up to Sasuke

"I'm ready"

Sasuke look at Naruto the only word that came out of him was beautiful. Naruto didn't fit into his clothes anymore so Sasuke had to buy him new clothes. He was wearing a kimono that he bought him. It was blue with sunflower around it.

"Sasuke are you okay"

"Yeah let's go" he kiss Naruto and rub his stomach before they went to the gallery.

Went they arrive at the gallery they open the door it was dark. Sasuke was the first to go in.

"Sasuke where are you" getting scare

"Dobe I'm right here just come in I got a surprise for you"

Went they were deeper into the gallery the light turned on and Naruto is surrounded by people yelling "SURPRISE". Not expecting the surprise Naruto put his hand around his swollen stomach and hisses.

"Naruto are you okay" said Sasuke noticing Naruto odd behavior

"Yeah I was only a little surprise I didn't expect people to come out like that." Blushing from embarrassment.

Taking the answer Sasuke remember what he came to do.

"This is what I wanted to show you" he said addressing the wall.

Naruto looks up and see painting not just any painting they we're painting of him throughout his five months sent he told Sasuke he was pregnant.

The painting were a gift for Naruto, Sasuke has been working on then sent he told him. It was a very special collection that he wanted to show. It was one and a life time event the people who were in the gallery paid a fortune to enter. The money was for the baby.

"Do you like it" hugging Naruto from behind.

"I love it thank you Sasuke" tears falling from his eyes.

The party went on without a hitch. Naruto got to meet some of Sasuke friend and other artist. He got very jealous went one of Sasuke fan girl try to ask him out. He didn't talk to Sasuke for an hour until Sasuke promise to make him ramen with tomatoes and ice cream went they got home.

"Sasuke do they know I'm pregnant" he ask getting nervous

"Yes why do you ask?"

"I thought we we're going to keep the pregnancies a secret because of the media" he whisper into Sasuke ear.

"They wouldn't dare to tell"

"And why that teme"

"Everyone who here right now has signed a contract saying if they we're to tell they would spent lifetime in jail"

"That serious in keeping our little secret teme" he said rubbing his swollen stomach.

"That serious dobe" putting his hand in Naruto stomach.

**307**

_One month later_

_Sasuke POV_

Naruto is very big right now I think he might pop anytime soon. Me and Naruto discuss that we we're going to have a home birth. I'm getting afraid that something might happen to Naruto and the baby. I tried to convene him several time into going to the hospital but he said it was family tradition to have a home birth that he didn't need to worry his grandma and her assistant we're going to be with him all the way. That help a little but I'm still worry for the dobe. If I lose him and the baby I don't know if I can continue living. I love you dobe and our baby.

_End of POV_

Sasuke was making Naruto lunch went he hear a knock at the door. He goes get the door went he open it. It rebels a women with blond hair and big boobs. There was another woman with black hair behind her.

"Can I help you" he said in confusion. 'Why was this woman here better not be one of my fan girls' he thought

"So you're the brat who got my gaki pregnant" the blond said

"You must be Naruto grandma" he said annoy that she call him brat.

"Yeah the great doctor Tsunade and my assistant Shizune"

"Please come in" he said moving aside.

"So where gaki"

"He in the bedroom you can go if you want"

"Alright, nice meeting ya brat" she said walking away

"Nice to meet you" said the blackhairded trying to catch up.

Went Tsunade enter the room she found a very big Naruto.

"You're so big gaki"

"I know do you think the baby is going to be fat"

"No. I think he going to be very healthy baby"

"That good to hear. So baa-chan when do you think this little guy will want to come out"

"It up to him. Let give you a check to see if every ok"

"Alright"

"So have you had minor pain in your belly or your water breaking?"

"I been feeling a light pain sent breakfast but I think that heartburn"

"I think you're starting labor. How many minutes apart"

"Every 30 minutes or so"

"We can't do anything until you're water breaks or until you're fully dilated"

"How much is that going to take?"

"Maybe five hours or more"

"Baa-chan" Naruto whimper by the upcoming hours of pain.

_Seven hours later_

Naruto couldn't take the pain anymore every five minutes the pain would come back and till his water hadn't broken.

"Maybe you need to walk gaki" she worries for her grandson.

"Will that held" hissing in pain as other contraction hits.

"If you walk a little maybe you're water will break"

Sasuke have been with Naruto all the time sent he started labor. Five hours into labor Naruto started cursing Sasuke out saying he would never let him within five meter of him, other been castration, dying, ect.

"Here let me help you up" he took Naruto hand to help him up.

"How about we go around the living room" he trying to get up

"Okay" Sasuke said smiling.

Went Naruto was about to take his first step SPLASH his water broke. He sat on the bed wide eyes looking at Sasuke. They both were thinking "The baby coming". Seen the panic in Naruto eyes sat behind him making him lean on his chest. He started to whisper in couraging word into his ear, seeing him relax he continue.

"Naruto it time" Tsunade said "Now went the next contraction start you push, okay"

Went the contraction hit Naruto started pushing.

"Okay we got the head out with a few more the baby out"

Breathing in and out and listening to Sasuke word he started pushing again.

"You're doing good Naruto the baby almost out"

When Sasuke hear a faint cry he looks up to see that his son was out. He feel something wet on his face he touches it. When he looks at it, it was a tear he hadn't cry sent his parent die. He cries because his son was finally born. His son was here crying in front of him. He looks down to see an exusted Naruto he kisses him on his cheek a said "He beautiful Naruto"

"I'm tired Sasuke"

"I know you can to sleep I'll see you later, okay"

"Sleep sound nice" he said sleepily.

Went Naruto close his eyes he kiss on the cheek again and stand up. He walks up to see Tsunade and Shizune cleaning the baby up.

"Can I see the my son"

"Not now but later" Tsunade said

"Why" Sasuke said panic rising

"The baby was not born on a hospital where he would been in less of a chase of being sick. We need to know if his sick. If you get close to him you might transfer germ that would get him sick I need you to wait outside for a little while" she pushing out

"Is the baby going to be ok?" he said with concern

"As long his in my hands he is going to be ok. See you later Daddy" she said closing the door

Tsunade walk to the crib to see her beautiful grandbaby sleeping. He look like his father black hair and porcelain skin with beautiful sapphires eyes like his mother but what may him more unique were his little black fox ear and nine tails.

Sasuke would have seen the ears and tails if Tsunade haven't done quick illusion.

"If his father saw this he would go crazy" she caressing the baby tails.

"Tsunade-sama what this little problem" Shizune said worry.

"Don't worry about it we will stay here until Naruto get his energy back. He completely drain so you'll put and illusion on the baby and me on him until he get his energy back" she look at sleeping Naruto.

She walks to Naruto and puts her hand on his forehead concentrating chakra to her hand it start to glow green. Naruto wake up.

"Hey gaki do you want to see the baby" she said softly

The only thing Naruto can do is nod. Seeing the answer Tsunade get up and walk to the crib taking the baby gently to his see mama.

Gently he takes the baby into his arm, rocking his arm. He looks the baby in the eyes thinking how beautiful he was.

"Hey you were in my stomach for nine month. I finally get to said hello Tsuki" he said happy. He looks around the room to find Sasuke but he couldn't find him.

"Tsunade where Sasuke" he look down at his baby again and noticing that he and the baby have fox ears and tails panicking he ask Tsunade "Did he see"

"No I may an illusion before he could see" she said explaining "I have to give the baby a check and you need to rest. Sasuke outside by the way"

"Thanks baa-chan" he said sleepily

She took the baby from his hand and said "You're welcome gaki" she kisses him on his forehead and "Good night see you tomorrow"

_Hours later_

"You can come in now" Tsunade said opening the door.

Sasuke get up from the couch walk to the door.

"It's the baby ok" he said with concern.

"As healthy as a horse" she said laughing. They enter the room. "His in his crib by Shizune" gesturing to the woman.

He walks up to the crib examining his son that looks just like him. His son, his flesh and blood. His family.

**307**

_6 years later_

_Naruto POV_

Sasuke has been ignoring me lately I don't know why. Maybe he wants to propose. Maybe he tier of me. We have been living together for 7 years. Maybe he is cheating on me. I'll talk to him tonight.

_End of POV_

Naruto was putting the children to sleep went he hear the front door close. "Good night Tsuki, Tenchi" he said quietly.

"Good night Mama" they both said sleepily.

He throws then a kiss before he close the door. He leans into the door thinking how wonderful his life was. He has a lover with two wonderful children. Tsuki his six year old son and Tenchi his five year old daughter. It was a surprise went he got pregnant again. It was six months after Tsuki was born but they got through it. The good thing was that Tenchi look like him.

He opens his eyes to see that Sasuke was sitting on the kitchen table. He looks like he was thinking about something. He walks to him and said;

"Hey teme did you have a good day" he sit beside Sasuke

"What did you say, Naruto" he said in confusion.

'Now the teme is worrying me he always say dobe when I call him teme' he thought worry. "What happening to you teme you're acting weird"

"It none of your business" he said

"It is my business" he said angry "You been ignoring me for the past few day. You come late. You're not talking to the children. Are you cheating on me?" he said getting up from his sit trying to walk away but the grip on his hand wouldn't let him.

"Don't you ever say that I'm cheating on you. You and the kids are my life" he pause and sign "The reason why I been ignoring you is because of an incident that happen to me seven years ago. Do you want to know what happen?"

He nods ignoring all the voices screaming in head saying no. Sasuke takes his hand and start walking to his art studio he open the door walk to the canvas with a blanket over it. He took the blanket off reveling a giant red fox with nine tails flowing around it. Naruto looks at Sasuke how reveling more painting and sculptures of the fox.

"What is this?" Naruto said afraid for Sasuke.

"This is the fox that give me all my luck" he sign and start telling the story "I was walking through the woods went I hear a scream I ran to the scream and found that giant fox the fox told me to keep the in counter a secret" he show him the scar on his chest "I wanted to tell you for so long but the memory of the in counter kept me from doing so. I love you so much I never want a secret between us again"

"You promise, you promise, YOU PROMISE" Naruto scream

Then hear his children scream he ran to their room slamming the door open only to find two fox cubs. His eyes widen at his relation. He hears foots step behind him "How long were you going to keep this from me" Sasuke said not even looking at Naruto.

"Only for 3 more years" he said in his half-demon form.

"Was this your plan for me to fall in love with you" he screams at Naruto

"NO it was never supposed to be like that. I was only going to be your assistant you were not suppose to fall in love with me" he scream back at Sasuke.

"Are you going to kill me now" he looks at Naruto.

"You weren't suppose to tell" tears falling from him. He was going to kill his lover the father of his children.

Sasuke walk up to him putting his hand on his faces "I would have love to paint you like this" he said caressing his face. Then he kisses him passionaly. They separated both panting.

"I'm sorry" he said thrusting his hand through Sasuke chest. Sasuke fall limp on him "I'm sorry. I love you." He lays him on the floor changing to his full demon form he went into the children room. He enter the room seeing the children on the floor he clean then up before picking them up and running into the wood never to be seen again.

**307**

**Hope you like it.**

**Thank for reading.**

**Please review.**


End file.
